


medicinal touch

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Melinda's in medical again.





	medicinal touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can we cuddle?"

Phil hated when Melinda was in medical. 

Instinctively, he knew she was safe. He liked to think that Melinda would give him ample warning if she decided to go, it was just what they did. But it didn’t stop him from camping outside, staying even when Daisy tried to quake him into moving. It was where he was now, lightheaded from no sleep and Jemma’s “She’s awake” some ten minutes ago. 

“Phil?” was the first word out of Melinda’s mouth when he stepped into the room, and he sank in relief at seeing her alive and whole. “Phil, ’s tha’ you?" 

"Yeah,” he laughed, sinking into the chair beside the bed and taking her hand. “Had me worried there for a second, you know. Three shots to the shoulder." 

May half-scoffed and waved a hand. "Three,” she muttered. “Couldn’t take me out ‘f they tried.” Weakly, she tugged at him. “C'n we cuddle?" 

When Phil didn’t respond, presumably out of shock, she tried again. "Phiiiiiiil. Cuddle?” She didn’t understand what was so difficult about her request. Why wouldn’t he just climb in? 

“You – you want cuddles?” A blush began invading his cheeks. Melinda’d never asked for cuddles before – not even when they were in bed. “Here?" 

"Like Leeds,” Melinda said succinctly. “Bed’s not warm without you.” Slightly bemused, Phil took off his shoes and climbed in, careful not to squash any wires. “Better. But not cuddles." 

Phil sighed. Always got what she wanted – even when she was laid up in medical. He wedged one arm under her, one over her, and tucked her shoulder into his arm so that they spooned. "Better?” he asked with a deadpan smile. Who knew when he’d get this opportunity again?

Melinda closed her eyes and wiggled contentedly. “Reminds me of why I came home.”


End file.
